fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisui E. Fiore (HB)
Hisui E. Fiore (ヒスイ・E・フィオーレ Hisui E. Fiōre), often referred to as Queen Hisui '(女王ヒスイ, ''Joō Hisui), is the current Queen of Fiore, following her father's death. After the subsequent tragedy known as the Dragon's Attack, Hisui lead the surviving citizens and her father's army in order to regain order soon after, taking responsibility for what she believes was her own fault. Following that, she was immediately favoured by the country, and crowned the new Queen of Fiore as a result. Hisui is the youngest known Queen in Fiore's history. Appearance Hisui is a slim, petite young woman. She has light, wavy, green hair that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Her eyes are green and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin. When in her room at Mercurius, she is seen wearing a short dress that exposes her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long sleeves that cover up to her elbows with thrills at the end of them. She wears fair amount of jewelry, namely a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them. When heading to prepare for the Eclipse, Hisui dons an armor, complete with a cape, and styles her hair differently, pulling it back in an upward ponytail, rather than letting it fall freely. It soon became her typical attire when entering a form of battle with her army. As Queen, Hisui's appearance did not change much physically, having grown in height a little, but remainning the same for the most part. She now wears a golden crown with a simplistic design on her head, and her attire now consists of a white dress, similar to the one she wore as a princess, exposing her back, with the top of her dress stopping around her bustline. On her arms, she wears long sleeves that stop near her shoulders, while her dress reaches to her feet. Personality Following the Dragon's Attack, Hisui initially felt responsible for the entire tragedy, believing it to be her own fault for not listening to the warnings, such as Lucy's, and as a rsult, lives with the guilt that she is also the reason for the many deaths that occured in Crocus, something that haunts her everyday, remaining as a traumatic memory that keeps her up at night. She is also hinted to having developed self-loathing, as she does, at times, refer to herself as a "fool" for not listening. However, as the years past, Hisui became much more stoic and cold, essentially an "Ice Queen". She is noted for always having a stoic expression, frowning with her eyes giving an unimpressed looking, as if looking down on others. It is also noted that she hasn't smiled ever since the tragedy. Hisui believes that she must be strong, and if no other option remains, even ruthless in order to keep peace and order in her country, and protect the people from war or another tragedy. As such, she places her own life as less important, and prioritizes the lives of others over her own. This caused Hisui to appear cold on the outside towards criminals or anyone who threatens the country, but is kind and caring towards the innocent civilians, as well as the many soldiers and Rune Knights. She even displays a form of respect for the Magic Council, due to their purpose being maintaining order in the country. She refuses to show fear or any signs of weakness when confronting a threat, maintaining a calm expression and unhinged. Best shown when confronted by Marx Dagonet, displaying no fear towards him, despite being aware of his power. However, her stoic nature can be broken if the right method is used, as displayed by Marx threatening her people instead of her, taking advantage of her caring nature for her people. Hisui displays different ways of addressing people of different kinds. When talking to a civilian for example, she would do so in a gentle tone, with respect, as if they're equals. But, when confronting her enemies, her tone is notably cold and even belittling, though, that is only directed towards the ones she knows that negotiating with is pointless. As such, there is indeed a difference in her mannerism depending on whom she addresses. She seems closest to Sirius, her personal bodyguard, speaking to him in a way one would a friend. She even insisted on him being less respectful in how he addresses with words such as "your highness/majesty" or simply "Queen", showing that she has developed a close bond to her protector. History For Hisui E. Fiore's original history, go here Four years ago, seven Dragons were summoned through the Eclipse Gate, and began to wreck havoc across Crocus, as many Guilds who participated in the Grand Magic Games fought back, but were slaughtered one by one by the Dragons, one of the victims being Toma E. Fiore, Hisui's father. After her father's death, Hisui took it upon herself to inherit his throne and become Queen of Fiore, despite many objections first, before the general public accepted her as their new Queen, as well as the fact there was no one else to take the throne, as well as following some of her actions during the Dragon's Attack's aftermath, and her Equipment '''Celestial Gate Keys: After the Dragon's Attack, Hisui was granted three keys that were found in the rubble. These keys belonged to Yukino Aguria, and due to the guilt she felt, decided to keep the keys as her own, forming a contract with each. Celestial Gate Keys are what are used to open the gates to summon Celestial Spirits to fight by her side when in need of help, which are essentials for the use of Celestial Spirit Magic. *'Gold Keys': Currently, Hisui possesses 2 out of the total 12 Gold Keys that exist. These keys are Pisces, a duo of Celestial Spirits who each utilize Water Magic, and tridents, and Libra, who utilizes gravity-based magic. **'Gate of the Paired Fish Key': Summons the Paired Fish, Pisces. **'Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key': Summons the Heavenly Scales, Libra. *'Unknown Key': Referred to as the "13th Gate", Hisui gained Ophiuchus, one of the most powerful Celestial Spirits under the King himself, but is unable of fully summoning it to utilize its full power, which in turn, is what Yukino also failed to do, which resulted in her defeat by the hands of Kagura Mikazuchi. **'Gate of the Snake Charmer Key': Summons the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. Rapier: Due to incorporating fencing as her preferred method of combat when forced to fight in physical combat, Hisui is sometimes seen with a rapier, strapped to a belt on her waist. The sword is slender, and sharply pointed, best used for thrusting attacks, and functions as her main weapon. It is a normal rapier, and infact one of many, since it is very much breakable, or simply not of any value, which she recieved from the weapon storage. Powers & Abilities Proficient Politician: As a Queen, Hisui is noted to possess considerable knowledge of politics and its associated concepts. However, since she is quite young and the position of Queen demands other matters to be attended, she generally does not delve into its depths. However, she poses a rather persuasive aura about her, being stalwart in the face of impeding questions and associated troubles with politics. She is known to be highly knowledgeable about the way to manipulate people to do her bidding for the country on a whole and takes into account various opinions before coming to a conclusive decision. In terms of her own political agenda, her focus on alliances with other countries demonstrates a notable open-mindedness from her part, as well as a high level of proficiency in façade in order to gain necessary contracts and alliances for possible war-time situations. Physical Abilities Average Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite preferring to not engage in physical combat, due to lacking any impressive physical feats to allow her to stay in combat for long, Hisui has still insisted on being trained how to wield a sword, eventually managing to convince Sirius to train her. While not terrible by any means, Hisui's skill is considered average at best, capable of holding and swinging a sword enough to be qualified as a beginner, but if she were to be thrusted into combat, would stand little to no change against well-hardened swordsmen who have trained for far longer than she has. Hisui's style is very simplistic, it incorporates timed blocks, and only swinging for an attack when an opening shows up, never too soon or too early. Having been taught by Sirius, he made sure to modify her style to make up for her lack of much physical strength to wield incredibly heavy blades, and requiring two hands for almost any sword. If Hisui were to find herself in a combat situation, she was instructed to focus more on dodging, and only attacking when an opening presents itself, but have escape be her prime priority, because she has little to no chance of victory in an actual life or death fight. It is also noted by Sirius that her attire, typically a dress, fancy or otherwise, could get in the way of her movement, which can only work against her, thus, she would more than likely be forced to rip her dress, to allow free movement for her legs, decreasing her disadvantage even if a little. *'Fencing' Expertise: Hisui eventually picked up fencing as a much more fitting option for her, a fast-paced and swift sword style, requiring her to constantly be on her guard, keep an eye on her foe, and have excellent body control. While Hisui isn't exactly a prodigy, she is proficient enough to take on an enemy if push comes to shove, but it requries her to be focused at all times. Fencing is a sword style that requires Hisui to always keep her eye on her foe's movement, and never take her eyes off of them, and input the appropriate action to a situation with quick thinking, either defend or strike. Unlike when wielding any other sword, since she uses a rapier, Hisui is capable of using only one hand, allowing more mobility, compared to holding a heavy sword requiring two hands. Hisui chances of actually winning a fight is still considerably low, since one small mistake can very well lead to her death, thus escape is still a more favourable option when applicable. Hisui herself admits that her chances of surviving a fight alive, much less unscathed, as she still has to become used to an actual, serious fight, as opposed to simple practice and training that she recieves from Sirius, who is someone who wouldn't even dare to raise his sword above her head, much less get serious during training. Average Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Magical Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic '(星霊魔法, ''Seirei Mahō): Even prior to the Dragon's Attack, Hisui has shown extensive knowledge of Celestial Spirits, and is aware of how the Magic functions and works, which was a must for the Eclipse Project. After the Dragon's Attack, and retrieving Yukino's keys, Hisui made contracts with her spirits, and gained the ability to summon them as her allies. Inbetween her duties as Queen, Hisui managed to squeeze some time in order to better learn how to utilize Celestial Spirit Magic, and after four years, managed to become an "expert", but rarely employs them for combat purposes, due to having Sirius as her bodyguard. '''Average Magic Power: Due to not being trained as a Mage, or even ever pursuing such a career, Hisui possesses an average-level of Magic power, as such, she isn't neccesarily built for prolonged battle, as her magical reserves would allow for, at best, an hour with only one spirit summoned, but attempted to summon more can result in her over-exerting her magic, draining her power in a matter of minutes. Trivia *Approval for this character granted by Ash. *Some of the content was taken directly from the Fairy Tail Wiki, hence all credit goes to the original editors. *Some sections were written and/or assisted by Ash, hence all credit goes to him for his help. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females